


Sanha The Overly Friendly Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bottom Kim Myungjun | MJ, Bottom Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Bottom Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Cock Slut Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Cum Dumpster Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Free Use, Gentle Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghost Yoon Sanha, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Top Yoon Sanha, Wet Dream, Yoon Sanha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanha is a ghost. It’s not so bad, though. It means he gets to play with the guys in the building he haunts.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sanha The Overly Friendly Ghost

Sanha has to choke back his moans as the man he’s heard called MJ bounces on his long, slender cock. He longs to thrust up into the short man and fuck him right, but he can’t because the man thinks he’s riding some cheap dildo he’d ordered online and the dildo fucking him back would be quite the shock. Instead, Sanha has to lie back and watch the man’s ass jiggle with each slam down onto his cock. He’s not complaining.

He is complaining, though, when the man tightens around him and stops bouncing to grind his cock into his sensitive insides. The man freezes and comes with a loud cry, and Sanha curses because he’s nowhere near close to coming. This is one of those cons of being a ghost no one tells you about: you have a lot more lasting power than the living. He shoves the man off him, knowing the man is so fucked out he’ll just think he fell, and phases the cheap dildo back through the floor to pretend it was there all along. He shoves his big toe up the man’s ass in frustration, but his hole is so loose that he doesn’t even notice it.

He storms off to find someone else to satisfy his need. He follows the promising sound of running water through the building and finds another short man playing with himself. This man is solid like a tree stump, though, with a wide chest and well-defined abdomen. The wet cock the man is currently jacking like it offended him is similar to the rest of him, not terribly long but thick enough to make up for that and then some. Sanha cries because he can’t think of some way to get his hole stretched wide around the monster without getting the Ghostbusters called on his ass. It might be too late to avoid this though as the man freezes and calls out a “hello?” into the, in his eyes, empty room.

Sanha’s mammal brain knows he could just stay quiet and the man he’s heard called Jinwoo would just write off his cry as his mind playing a trick on him, but his lizard brain already has his hand wrapping around Jinwoo’s thick cock. The man yelps and falls against the wall of the shower at the touch. His deep voice quivers as he wraps his arms around his legs, “Please don’t hurt me. I’m too young to die!”

Sanha giggles at the cliched cry of the man. He squats beside his ear and taunts him, “I’m not looking to kill you, Jinwoo-ah. I’m here to fuck myself with your monster of a cock.” He slides his hand down the man’s trembling torso, stopping to flick at a hardening nipple, and wraps it once more around his shaft. He chuckles into the man’s ear as his hips buck at the contact. “Maybe you’d like that?” he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“How old are you?” the man asks quietly.

“What?”

“How old are you?” his voice is louder now, “You sound young. I don’t want to be fucking some child ghost.”

Sanha guffaws, “Really? Just like that? You’ll let me ride you?”

“I’m horny, okay? And your hand feels really good,” he breathes as he stretches out his legs and rests his arms at his sides, “So, if you’re not some fifteen year old ghost, then start riding me already.”

Sanha rushes out an “I’m twenty” and scrambles to impale his tight hole with Jinwoo’s thick cock. They both moan as his ass squishes into the man’s firm thighs. Just the wide stretch of his insides alone forces moan after moan through his lips. “Fuck, you’re so thick, Jinwoo-ah,” he praises as he grinds the broad head of his cock slowly into his prostate.

“How are you so tight?” the man stutters out, face squeezed in pleasure.

Sanha chuckles as he starts to move, slowly to torture the man. He presses into the man’s body, pinching a nipple or two, and whispers into his ear as he drags ever so slowly along his straining cock, “It’s one of the good things about being a ghost. I could take a train up my ass and still be tight as a virgin afterwards.” He demonstrates this by tightening around Jinwoo’s thick cock until he’s almost cutting off the blood flow and he pulls a choked moan from the man.

The man writhes under him as he starts to fuck himself fast and hard on his cock. He begs him to stop as the pleasure becomes unbearable, but Sanha just chuckles at the pathetic display. He’ll admit the man’s dick doesn’t reach as far as he likes, but he can’t find it in himself to care as its girth makes him feel like his ass is about to rip in two. He knows that’s not possible now he’s a ghost, but if any dick could do it, it would be this one. He moans with abandon as it almost breaches his tender walls.

Just as he is starting to feel a simmering in his gut, however, he feels Jinwoo’s warm cum painting his insides. He cries out in frustration as he rides his thick cock while he still can, but the almost painful stretch of his ass just keeps shrinking and shrinking until it's gone and the almost pain along with it. He smacks a solid, tapered pec with his palm and whines as he grinds on the man’s squishy, soft prick in vain. Jinwoo doesn’t even register it, too fucked out to register anything. With a pout and a huff, he rises and leaves to find someone else to satisfy his need, being sure to let Jinwoo’s thick cum splat onto his chest as he phases out of physical form.

Sanha goes to the one man in the building he knows is good for a fuck. The only problem is he’ll probably have to wait in line. When he finds the man alone in his room, though, excitement shoots to his cock. He checks around the house to make sure they really are alone and locks the front door to ensure they stay alone. He doesn't know this man's name. He's heard him called both Eunwoo and Dongmin by the men that come to fill his ass with their cum. He's taken to just calling him "slut".

Because that's what the man is: a slut. He leaves his front door unlocked and lets any man who walks in use his body however they want. He even blindfolds himself so more men will fuck him, comfortable in the knowledge that he won't be able to expose them. Sanha isn't complaining though. It means he can fuck at least one ass regularly without the Ghostbusters getting involved.

Right now, the man is face down on the bed with at least three loads of cum filling and dripping out of his hole. His fat ass is littered with red handprints and Sanha adds his own with a crack. "Get into position, slut," he orders.

His fat ass bounces as he pushes it off the bed in a rush to follow orders. Sanha giggles as he grips the ample, tender flesh and draws a whimper from the man. "You're still this desperate for cum, slut? You have all this cum inside you, and you still need more? Such a greedy, little slut." He kneels behind the man as he finishes speaking and starts licking into his messy hole. His moans are like honey as Sanha reaches deep inside him with his tongue. Another good thing about being a ghost, he can extend his tongue as far as he wants. And right now, he wants to extend it until it reaches the man's prostate.

The man cries out in pleasure once he finds it. He tickles it with the tip of his tongue then drags along it slow and hard. Already, the man is squirming under his touch. He's had to shove his face into his pillow to muffle his desperate pleas for more knowing Sanha doesn’t like begging. He takes pity on him, though, and gives him more. He alternates between slamming into his prostate with the tip of his tongue and slapping against his tender insides with the flat of his tongue. He also wraps his hand around the man’s length and jacks it with force. He actually worries he’s overdoing it, but the man seems to like almost having his cock ripped off as his muffled moans manage to echo against the walls. So, Sanha continues to abuse him the way he likes it. His tongue goes numb from how long it spends inside the man and his wrist would be sore if he wasn’t a ghost, but eventually he has the man coming all over the bed sheets below.

Excitement shoots to his cock again as he feels the man’s body spasm in orgasm. He continues pleasuring him through it for about two seconds, because he’s a nice guy, before removing himself from the man and kneeling to shove his aching length into his tight, convulsing, wet hole. He wastes no time thrusting into his ass at a brutal pace, plump cheeks jiggling with each slam of sharp hips. The man is now screaming into his pillow at the painful pleasure being forced on his oversensitive insides. Sanha just moans into the room as his cock is hugged so tightly by the man that it’s hard to move. He would feel bad, but the man’s hole was so wrecked loose by the time he got to him that fucking him after he came was the only way he could get friction. He pounds even harder into the man’s hole, not giving a shit about the resistance being put up against him by his insides.

He feels a simmering in his gut again and cries in relief because he’s finally going to get to come. He lifts his knee to mount the man and starts thrusting with abandon. The man is now moaning along with him as the oversensitivity of his own orgasm fades. Sanha lies against the man’s broad back and reaches down to jerk his hardening cock. The simmering in his gut begins to bubble over and his thrusts become shorter and harder as the man rocks his ass back against each slap. He manages to hold out until he feels the man’s cock pulsing out hot cum and then his own orgasm pulses through him and into the man’s convulsing hole. He whimpers and whines as his sense of touch fades from exhaustion with each rut until he can no longer feel the hot skin of the man against his own. He tries to kick his feet against the bed but can’t because he can no longer maintain his physical form.

With a pout, he leaves to find somewhere quiet to rest and get back his sense of touch. He travels to the bedroom of a sleeping man he’s heard called Bin. This is always where he comes to rest because the man sleeps so soundly that Sanha feels twice as rested within half the time when he’s with him. He just finds it so inspiring how much this Bin guy can enjoy sleep. Sanha settles beside the man and does the ghost equivalent of sleeping, floating horizontally while staring at a wall and listening to the soft snores of a sleepyhead.

He “sleeps” for hours before he can feel Bin’s breath hitting the back of his neck. He’s thinking he’ll still rest a bit longer when he feels something long and thick nestled in the crevice of his ass. Any thought of rest is gone when this something that’s long and thick begins to rub along the cheeks of his ass. He worries the man might be awake and about to call the Ghostbusters, but a quick glance behind him confirms he’s still very much asleep. His cock twitches at the thought of making the man’s wet dream a reality. He reaches back to pull the man’s cock out of his sweats and into his hole and lets Bin take it from there.

The man doesn’t disappoint as he pushes inside until his hips are flush against Sanha’s perky, little ass. He relaxes back against the man's solid chest as his thick length moves slow along his tender insides, pulling out until the tip snags on his tight ring of muscle then sinking back in until the tip is buried in his walls. The man never deviates from this slow, steady pace, and he can't blame him for it. The hints of pleasure are addicting as they tingle through his body. There's no urgency to any of it, just the gentle drag of flesh against flesh and the pleasant warmth of another's body against one's own. He's not even mad when the man presses tight into his hole, whimpering in his sleep, and fills him with cum before Sanha is fully hard. Instead, he slips the man’s softening cock out of himself, places a gentle kiss on a sharp cheekbone, and leaves to find someone else to fuck because now he is fully hard.

As he searches through the building, he finds a half bare apartment filled with moving boxes. His curiosity piqued, he looks for the new tenant. He finds him laid out on the couch, mouth hung open to let out his snores. He giggles at the man’s current situation, but his cock can’t help but twitch at his plump lips that would feel so good wrapped around it. He kneels on the floor and is about to see just how good they do feel around his length when the man’s oval eyes open and stare up at him. He thinks it’s just a coincidence and is still going to skull fuck him and let him think it was all a dream, but then a wide hand wraps around the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. The man’s plump lips move softly against his own frozen ones. He jumps back when another wide hand wraps around his cock.

His questions stream out in a rush, “What are you doing? Who are you? Why can you see me? And why did you kiss me? Don’t you know you shouldn’t just kiss any old stranger you find in your house?”

The man’s cheekbones squish his eyes into thin curls as he loses himself in a giggle fit. He tries to speak, but he can’t get a word out before he’s giggling again. Sanha whines at him, but that just makes it worse. Eventually, he does manage to calm himself down enough to answer the questions he’s been asked. His lips are pulled back in a wide smile, revealing blinding, white teeth, as he talks in between small giggles, “I’m sorry, baby, I was just trying to help you out. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Minhyuk. I don’t know why I can see you; I’ve just been able to see ghosts since I was born. I kissed you because you’re cute and because I saw you needed some help,” he stares at Sanha’s long, slender cock after he says this and Sanha tries to cover it up with his hands. The man named Minhyuk coos at him as he slides off the couch and kneels in front of his hidden length, “Don’t hide yourself, baby. You were about to stuff yourself down my throat while I slept, and now you want to act all shy?” He giggles as Sanha avoids eye contact and removes his hands. He's finally able to grasp his long, slender cock and earns a bit back gasp from Sanha. He pumps it slowly as he teases, "Now, I know I shouldn't just kiss any old stranger in my house, but is it okay to deep throat them?"

Sanha's cock is swallowed whole the second he nods. He groans at the sudden wet heat encompassing his length. He was right to think the man's plump lips would feel good around him. He buries his fingers in the man's thick hair and lets him do what he wants. What he wants to do, apparently, is move strenuously slow along his cock, tongue tracing every vein, until Sanha is trembling with need. He keeps thinking the man will speed up, but if anything, he actually slows down. The only quick movement he makes is to grip his slender thighs to stop him bucking into the tightness. He whines at the torturous tingles of his cock.

He whines far more, though, when the man's lips leave his cock and the tingles are gone. "Oh, shut up," Minhyuk scolds as he begins stripping his clothes, "I have no lube so I had to make sure you were well covered with my spit."

Sanha stammers over his words as the lean muscles of the man are revealed to him, "What are you doing?"

The man's eyebrows raise. "You want to fuck me, right?" he asks as he turns and bends over to slip off his boxers, giving Sanha full view of the firm curves of his ass and the tight ring of muscle waiting in between, "Well, it's easier to fuck me if I'm naked." He turns back around, giving him a full view of his hardening cock, and gestures towards the couch. “Sit,” he orders.

Sanha stumbles over himself in his rush to sit on the couch. The man just rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance and kneels above his lap, a knee on either side of his thighs. Minhyuk's mostly hardened cock is now eye-level with him and he takes the chance to make it fully hard. He wraps his slender hands around the shaft and wraps his lips around the wide head that sticks out. He suckles on the head as he massages the shaft and pulls soft moans from the man above. He puts up no resistance when fingers bury themselves in his hair and pull him further towards the man until his nose is pressed into him. He stares up at the man's face twisted in pleasure, his teeth sunk into his plump bottom lip, and moans around his cock at the sight. The man quickly pulls out, whining at the overwhelming sensation, “Fuck, fuck, that felt good. Fuck, I am definitely skull fucking you later. But first,” he smirks at him with a gleam in his eye as he continues, “I’m going to fuck myself on your cock.”

The second the words are out of his mouth, Minhyuk impales himself on his length. Sanha chokes on his moan as the man collapses onto his chest. "Fuck, fuck, you're so deep. How can you be so fucking deep? Fuck," he hisses as he bobs lightly on his cock. Sanha hisses too as the man's tight walls rub into his tip. His cock itches with pleasure and aches to fuck up into the man, but his clenching hole isn't ready for that. Instead, he has to sit there, proactively pushing his hips into the couch to stop them moving, and suffer in need as the man adjusts to his length.

He doesn't suffer for too long as the man finally begins to relax around him and slowly drags himself along his length. He starts small, dragging up an inch before sinking back down, but is soon fucking himself on every inch. Sanha experimentally nudges up into the man on his descent and the pleasured gasp that escapes his plump lips lets him know the man is now ready to be fucked. The gasps turn to pleasured moans as he starts to roll his hips up to slap against the man's ass with each drop. He curses as the man's walls tighten against the impact each time.

Sanha swears his thighs would be bruising if he wasn’t a ghost with the way Minhyuk’s solid ass starts smacking down onto them. Each crack of flesh echoes through the room along with their wanton moans. Still, he wants it harder. He grabs the man’s hips and starts pounding up into him at a speed only a ghost can achieve. The man collapses onto his chest from the overwhelming pleasure and screams at him both to stop and to never stop. He chooses to listen to his pleas to never stop and continues his assault on the man’s tender walls. He switches the angle of his thrusts until he has Minhyuk sobbing against his neck as he drives the head of his cock deep into his prostate. The man babbles about how good his cock is, how deep it reaches, how good he feels. The rough pleasure becomes unbearable even for Sanha and forces him to bite into the man’s shoulder. Their movements become haphazard as they near their releases. He moans through gritted teeth as the man clamps around his cock and hot cum splashes onto his chest. He continues to rut harshly into the oversensitive, convulsing hole, while the man screams in his ear, until his own orgasm pulses through his body and floods into the Minhyuk’s ass in wave after wave of thick cum.

He can feel himself fading. He tries to explain what’s happening as the man snuggles closer into his chest, but his voice is fading too. He gets out a “wait for me” before the man falls through his body onto the couch. The man whines into the room about him being an asshole, but he’s too exhausted to put too much effort into it and soon falls asleep. Sanha lies with him, watching his body twitch as he dreams, until he feels his physical form returning. Then, he kneels in front of Minhyuk and thrusts his long, slender cock through his plump lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) feel free to give this a kudos if you liked it and to follow me on twitter [@astronsfwwriter](https://twitter.com/astronsfwwriter) where I tweet nsfw imagines.


End file.
